Special
by nelybel123
Summary: Arthur and Morgana are in love. They are betrothed, but soon an unexpected bump comes there way. ArMor with Merwen


THE GARDEN

Morgana was a lady- she could not dare to play silly sword games with the young men in the field. Yet, she desperatly wanted to. Although Lady Morgana le Fay was the most beautiful woman in all of Camelot, she found herself longing to fight with the boys. But Uther Pendragon wouldn't allow it. Uther was her guardian, her "step-father". He had to protect her from all danger, even fun danger. But mostly, Morgana wanted to see Arthur, her best friend. Morgana and Arthur grew up together, like brother and sister. Only more romantic. She was fully in love with the younger Pendragon, although you could never tell by the way they playfully bickered. The only person that knew of her love for the prince was her best friend and maid, Gwen. Uther always said that Arthur would marry Morgana, a thought that was too great for her to even imagine. Little did she know, however, that Arthur was just as happy about the arrangement. He was the Prince of Camelot, and he was in love. He wanted no one but Morgana le Fay to be his queen.

It was on this day, in the warm summer, that Uther called his son in to talk with him. Although the king did this regularly to discuss battle strategies and political issues with his son, today was different. Suddenly, the prince graced his way into the room to meet his father.

"Arthur," Uther began, "how is sword training doing?"

Arthur had been charged with training some new knights in the art of battle.

"Well. Father, why did you call me here?" Arthur asked, curiousity getting striaght to it.

Uther sighed. "Arthur, you are almost 23 years old, you are the prince of Camelot, and you need to find a wife." Straight to it.

Arthur pondered his father's words. He too had thought about this. All that came through his mind was Morgana.

"You know, son, the Lady of Mora is single, she's quite beautiful." Uther suggested.

(Not as beautiful as Morgana) the prince thought. Suddenly he spoke.

"Father, I want to ask Morgana to marry me." Not 3 weeks before, had he professed his love for her. She returned his feelings. They were too beautiful for words to describe.

Uther sighed again. He had always known this was going to happen.

"She is beautiful, and I can see that you truly love her, and always will." He paused for a beat. "I approve of you marrying Morgana"

Arthur beamed at his father. Those words were the greatest thing Uther Pendragon had ever said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much father!" Arthur hurried out of the room to fetch a very important gift.

This was the time of day when Morgana and Gwen would take a walk around Camelot and more importantly, have a picnic in the Garden. Walking effortlessly through the flowers and bushes was Guinevere, in a simple red dress with her hair in a back bun. She was beautiful, Arthur made a note of that, based on how much Merlin seemed to fancy her. Following the maid was Morgana. And we already know how Arthur thinks about her. She wore her favorite blue and gold dress that perfectly accented her raven black hair and luscious red lips. He slowly mustered up enough courage to face her, her and her pretty glory. Gwen noticed his coming and excused herself. Morgana turned around, her hair whisping with her, to face Arthur. She smiled at his presence. She immediately saw his nervous expression and she looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Morgana asked carefully

He took her hands in his and took a deep breath.

"My father says I will be king someday soon... and that i need a queen to rule with me." He paused "And you, you're so smart, and so strong, and so kind and beautiful. You're my best friend, Morgana." It was at this point that the prince, surrounded by roses and lillies, got down on one knee. He pulled out of his pocket a small black box. He opened it slowly to showcase its contents. A diamond ring. The band was pure gold, and the center diamond was flanked by two smaller ones. "Will you marry me, Morgana le Fay?" Arthur pleaded.

Morgana was utterly speechless. Estatic, but speechless. A small silver tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"Yes!" She replied happily. Arthur placed the ring on her finger, and stood up to kiss her. He kissed her more passionately than ever before.

"I love you, my Queen." He said to her, looking in her green eyes.

And this was only the beginning... 


End file.
